Touchi Extract (TE) is a water-extract powder of fermented soybeans. Touchi Extract is derived from soybeans that have been fermented with Aspergillus Oryzae. Touchi Extracthas been shown to inhibit α-glucosidase activity leading to lower blood glucose concentrations and HbA1c values in individuals with type 2 diabetes, similar to Acarbose and Voglibose. Touchi Extract inhibits α-glucosidase exclusively and does not inhibit other digestive enzymes like amylase, pepsin, trypsin, chymotrypsin or lipase.
In the past 25 years, US obesity rates have more than doubled. In 2000, the US prevalence of obesity was estimated to be 31%. The obesity epidemic is not limited to the US population. In the past 15 years, the prevalence of obesity among the majority of European populations has also increased 10 to 40%. Numerous studies have linked obesity with an increased risk of premature mortality, demonstrating that the probability of death increases as excess body weight increases. Obesity now accounts for approximately 112,000 deaths per year in the US, second only to tobacco use among preventable causes of death. It has been clearly demonstrated that weight loss alleviates symptoms and reduces the severity of many chronic conditions associated with obesity, including: hypertension, coronary heart disease, type 2 diabetes, osteoarthritis and sleep apnea. Moreover, weight loss prevents future illnesses by controlling underlying risk factors. Reducing body weight has been shown to protect against cardiovascular disease by lowering blood pressure, total cholesterol, low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol, and triglycerides
Similarly, Metabolic Syndrome/Syndrome X is a cluster of metabolic risk factors, including elevated blood glucose, glucose intolerance, insulin resistance, elevated triglycerides, elevated LDL-cholesterol, low high-density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol, elevated blood pressure, abdominal obesity, pro-inflammatory states, and pro-thrombotic states. Individuals with metabolic syndrome are at increased risk of cardiovascular disease and coronary heart disease and other diseases related to plaquing of the artery walls and type 2 diabetes. Some of the risk factors of cardiovascular disease and coronary heart disease include impaired fasting glucose, elevated blood lipids (Total cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, Triglycerides), low HDL-cholesterol, obesity, type 2 diabetes, elevated blood pressure, insulin resistance, and pro-inflammatory and pro-thrombotic factors.